


Цепочки слов

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Небольшое баловство.
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito





	Цепочки слов

Чернота. Луна.  
Асфальт. Тянется. Туда. Вытягивается. В улицу. Уходит. Туда.  
Там. Что? Ветер. Спешит. Убегает.  
Свист.  
Шаг.  
Снова шаг.  
Удары.  
Гром.  
Тишина.  
Часы. Тик. Так. Тик. Так.  
Время. Свистит. В ушах. И там…  
Окна. Темные. Светлые.  
Небо. Звезды.  
Тучи. Нет луны. Прятки. Игра. Только игра. Правила? Нет их! Спонтанно.  
Безмолвие. Слова? Нет их!  
Дом. Он там. Где? В темноте. Просто там. ТАМ.  
Скрип. Щелчок. Вешалка. Зачем? Зонтики. И все. Лето. Днем. Сейчас? Ночь. И все. Не лето. Не зима. Просто ночь.  
Выключатель. Зачем… Свет? Нет, не свет. Ложь. Ночь. Нет света. И все. Нет его!  
Кап. Кап.  
Тик. Так.  
Свист. И здесь… Зовет. Куда? Туда.  
Туда. Что это? Где это? Там.  
Что там? Ответ?  
Ответ…  
Ответ. Прост.  
Она.  
Chercher la femme.  
Кровать. Она. Там. Нет. Уже здесь. Здесь. Она. Он. Зачем? Звали. Кто? Ветер. Время. Сердце.  
Здесь. Она. Она здесь? Если так — это дом. Он. Она.  
Они.  
Дом.  
Зачем дом? Спать?  
Нет. Быть.  
Почему так? Ответ…  
Любовь…  
Да. Любовь.  
Жизнь.  
Она. Дом. Любовь. Жизнь. Свет. Ночью. Свет — она. Свет — дом. Свет — любовь. Свет — жизнь. Все вместе.  
Что это?  
Счастье…


End file.
